


Untitled Halloween Dress Up Fic

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, dressing up, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal surprises Peter by dressing up as his favorite FBI agent. Mozzie disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Halloween Dress Up Fic

“Where’s Neal?” Mozzie asked, as he came into Peter’s house. Peter looked up from El working on his tie. Peter wasn’t going to bother dressing up. 

“He’s in the bathroom, borrowing some of El’s make-up, I think. Why?” 

“I was wanting to know what got into his thick skull to dress up this Halloween. Don’t we have a case?” Mozzie complained, wearing a tux himself. 

“Oh? And what’s that your wearing?” El teased. Mozzie raised an eyebrow. 

“Touche.” He said grudgingly. “Neal wanted me to dress up, so I did. You can pretend I’m a rich billionaire.” 

“Tony Stark?” Peter said, amused. Mozzie frowned at him. 

“Who?” He asked, puzzled. 

“Oh, Neal!” El said, as Neal came into the living room to join the rest of them. “Here, hon, let me help you with your tie. Your suit looks awfully familiar.”

“That’s because it’s mine,” Peter said mildly, not sure if he was amused or irritated. “Why are you wearing my suit?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Peter? I’m dressing up as my favorite FBI agent for Halloween. You’re the one who caught me, remember?” Neal teased, and Mozzie sighed. 

“I knew you were a bad influence, Suit.” Mozzie said shaking his head. “Caffrey, if you’re done fooling around with the Suits wife…though I guess since you’re pretending to be him tonight, you might actually get somewhere…”

“Ew, Moz.” Neal said, shaking his head. 

“Ew?” El asked Neal with a raised eyebrow. Neal winced, even as Peter was scowling at him. 

“You two are married, and Peter’s my best friend. I won’t hurt you two like that,” Neal explained, and Peter rolled his eyes while El beamed at him. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” She hugged him, and pressed her lips to his cheek. He blushed bright red, making Peter smirk. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, shall we? I believe that we’ve got plenty of places to go too tonight,” Mozzie said, still scowling at Neal. 

“Cheer up, Mozzie. Most people will think that you’re Tony Stark with that suit of yours.”

“Again, I have no idea who that is.” Mozzie complained as they all walked out of the house, Peter turning off the light as he went. 

He couldn’t help but be more than a little bit smug that Neal had chosen to dress up as him.  
~*~  
The End


End file.
